The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fibegmissmal’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany and De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching and flowering Begonia plants with unique and attractive flower colors.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia hybrida ‘Fimissmo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,484. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Fimissmo’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany on Apr. 17, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since May 17, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.